Girl's Best Friend
The jewelry store, serving an almost exclusively female clientele. They also perform piercings here, if you need a new hole in your body. Located in the Mall. Jewelry *Silver Chain Bracelet - $100 *: A bracelet made of fine silver chain links. Designed to fit around your wrist and look pretty. *:Non-Natural Charisma +2 *Gold Chain Bracelet - $250 *: A bracelet made of 21k gold chain links. Designed to be worn around your wrist and look very pretty. *:Non-Natural Charisma +4 *Claddagh Ring - $50 *: A ring made of sterling silver, with a heart prominently featured in the design. According to lore, when the tip of the heart is pointed away from your hand, you're free for a relationship. When the tip of the heart is pointed in, you're involved in a relationship. *:Non-Natural Charisma +1 *Silver Necklace - $135 *: A silver chain necklace, about 20 inches long. Designed to be worn around your neck. You can also attach a pendant-type object to it. *:Non-Natural Charisma +2 *Gold Necklace - $300 *: A 20 inch long necklace made of fine, 21k gold. Designed to be worn around the neck and look pretty, and you can attach a pendant-type object to it. *:Non-Natural Charisma +3 *Silver Cross - $100 *: A silver cross pendant, designed to be attached to a necklace. Looks pretty, and carries some religious connotations. *:Non-Natural Charisma +1 *Gold Cross - $325 *: A 21k gold cross pendant, designed to be attached to a necklace. Looks pretty, and carries some religious connotations. *:Non-Natural Charisma +2 *Hoop Earrings - $75 *: A pair of silver hoop earrings. They look like something a stereotypical whore would wear. Or someone on the Jersey Shore. Wait, that's the same thing... *: Non-Natural Charisma +2 *:* Buy requirement: Pierced ears. *Diamond Earrings - $175 *: A pair of lovely diamond earrings, set in beautiful white gold. *: Non-Natural Charisma +3 *:* Buy requirement: Pierced ears. *Gold Studs - $100 *: A pair of 14K gold studs, designed specifically to fit in an upper ear piercing. *: Non-Natural Charisma +2 *:* Buy requirement: Pierced upper ear. *Diamond Studs - $250 *: A pair of gold studs, inlaid with exquisite diamonds. Stylish and expensive. *: Non-Natural Charisma +3 *:* Buy requirement: Pierced upper ear. *Gold Eyebrow Ring - $105 *: A lovely 14K ring, fashioned to look exquisite on an eyebrow piercing. Even though eyebrow piercings are usually considered punk, this ring would look quite fashionable. *: Non-Natural Charisma +2 *:* Buy requirement: Pierced eyebrow. *Nipple Chain - $200 *: A fine silver chain, secured by two piercings that are designed to attached to your nipples. It's kinky, and probably a little painful to wear... *:* Buy requirement: Pierced nipples. *:* Slowly increases your Submissive and Masochist ratings when worn. *ES Nipple Rings - $125 *: A pair of electro-stimulant nipple rings. Designed to fit into a nipple piercing and provide a subtle electrical charge that constantly provides stimulation. In other words, they make you more aroused the longer you wear them. *:* Buy requirement: Pierced nipples. *ES Clitoral Ring - $140 *: A small ring designed to be attached to a clitoral piercing. Once attached, the ring sends a constant, mild electrical current through the clitoris. While it's intended to be arousing, it can also be painful. *:* Buy requirement: Pierced clitoris. Piercings You can also get piercings here. (It should be noted that all piercings but Ears require you to meet an inhibition rating to get) *Ears - $75 *:* Natural Charisma +2, Non-Natural Charisma +1 *: Silver Studs *:* A simple pair of silver studs, for your ears. *:* Non-Natural Charisma +1 *Upper Ears - $80 *:* Natural Charisma +2, Non-Natural Charisma +1 *: Upper Ear Silver Rings *:* A pair of silver rings for the holes in your upper ears. *:* Non-Natural Charisma +1 *: Buy requirement: Inhibition 85 and below. *Eyebrow - $100 *:* Natural Charisma +2 *: Silver Eyebrow Ring *:* A silver ring designed to go through your eyebrow piercing. *:* Non-Natural Charisma +1 *: Buy requirement: Inhibition 75 and below. *Nose - $90 *:* Natural Charisma +2 *: Silver Nose Stud *:* A silver stud, designed specifically to fit in the hole in your nose. *:* Non-Natural Charisma +1 *: Buy requirement: Inhibition 80 and below. *Tongue - $150 *:* Natural Charisma +2 *: Silver Tongue Stud *:* A silver stud for your tongue. It feels weird when it's in. *: Buy requirement: Inhibition 65 and below. *Belly Button - $80 *:* Natural Charisma +2 *: Silver Belly Ring *:* A silver ring, designed to fit in the hole in your belly button. *:* Non-Natural Charisma +1 *: Buy requirement: Inhibition 70 and below. *Nipples - $125 *:* Natural Charisma +2 *: Silver Nipple Studs *:* A pair of silver nipple studs, shaped like small barbells. They fit behind your nipples, making them look erect all the time. *: Buy requirement: Inhibition 60 and below. *Clitoris - $175 *:* Natural Charisma +2 *: Silver Clitoris Ring *:* A silver ring meant to fit on your clitoris. *: Buy requirement: Inhibition 50 and below. Category:Places